Total Drama Generation Two
by ANamikaze1
Summary: 20 years after TDWT, the Total Drama series reboots itself after the disaster that was season 4. With the kids of the original cast, and some newbies, this is looking like a promising season! TEMPORARY HIATUS DUE TO WRITERS BLOCK
1. 20 Years Later pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama series.**

**TOTAL DRAMA GENERATION 2**

**Episode 1**

**20 years later PT. 1**

"Hello and welcome to the first episode of Total Drama Generation 2!" A young lady said, looking at the camera. "I'm your host Christina Mclean, helped out by my assistant, Chef! Say hello to the fans Uncle Chef!"

Chef replied, "No."

"Fine, be that way!" Christina yelled. Realizing she was still on TV, she turned back to the camera. "Anyway, allow me to sum up the situation."

"We have invited-"

Chef cut her off. "You mean forced."

Christina continued on, "- the children of the original contestants of the Total Drama series to participate in this competition. In order to survive an episode, the players must take part in various challenges. The winners of each challenge will stay on the island and will sometimes be given rewards! The losers, on the other hand will have to send one of their home! If you receive a smore at the dreaded campfire ceremony, you're safe. If not, you will be walking the Dock of Shame, onto the Boat of Losers!"

"The winner of the competition shall receive 500,000 dollars (USD)!"

Chef noticed something away from the camera. "Looks like our first camper has arrived. Oh joy."

Christina and Chef went to greet victim number one. "And our first contestant is Linda, the daughter of Beth!"

A girl with brown hair, wearing a yellow polo shirt and apron, bounds out of the boat and shakes hands with Christina.

"Hi! I'm Linda! If you ever need a cook, call me!" Linda said enthusiastically.

Christina looked at Chef. "I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, go stand on the other end of the dock, and be prepared to be squished."

Linda walked over calmly, while the second contestant arrived.

He was a burly young man, with a complexion that screamed 'Caribbean'. He wore a sleeveless muscle shirt and had a scared look on his face.

"Hey Jake, the son of DJ! Welcome to the island!" Christina greeted.

"Hey Christina, you never said that this was going to take place on an island!" Jake yelled.

"Just because I didn't, doesn't mean no one did. It was in your contract. Didn't dear old dad warn you about TD contracts?" Christina asked.

"No, but animals don't typically like me, so I tend to avoid wooded areas…" Jake said.

"Tough luck man. Now go stand over with Linda please."

Jake walked over slowly, eyeing the forest.

"And here comes our third contestant… Trent? You're the son of Duncan and Gwen, so why are you named…"

A man with a striking similarity to Duncan, only if Duncan had a buzz cut and wore leather.

"Got an issue with my name?' Trent glared menacingly at Christina.

"Umm, no. Not at all! What would give you that idea?" Christina frantically said, obviously intimidated by Trent.

"Keep it that way." Trent said than sulked off.

"And we are saved from Trent by the arrival of contestant four, McKenzie, daughter of Geoff and Bridgette!"

A Bridgette clone stepped off the boat and onto the dock. She was staring at the 1000 foot cliff.

"Christina, does that cliff have any snow on it?" McKenzie asked hopefully.

"Afraid not my now broken-hearted friend!" Christiana cheerfully said.

McKenzie, in a temporary depression, walked to the other side of the dock.

"Now that's a shame… can't wait to see how it affects her performance!" Christian said with a grin. "Any who, here's our first newcomer, Justin!"

A tall, skinny guy came walking off the boat, mumbling something that sounded like, "I miss my Xbox already."

He then noticed Christina and decided to make a move. "Why hello there beautiful, would you mind telling me the time of day?"

Christina, annoyed, said, "Hopefully elimination time." She then proceeded to shove him into the other campers.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning almost hit Trent.

"Hey! Watch it sky!"

In the distance, a boat creeped forward. As it got closer, one could make out two figures on it. One male, and one female.

"Everyone!" Christina yelled. "I would like you to meet the only set of twins in Total Drama history, Aramis and Helene Burromuerto! The son and daughter of Alejandro and Heather!"

Aramis looked exactly like his father, except for the dark hair and eyes, lack of facial hair, and choice of clothes. Helene was the opposite of Aramis, taking a majority of her looks from her mother.

Christina, being the 21 year old that she is, was swooning over Aramis, along with the rest of the female group.

"Hola Christina! Tengo intención de ganar este juego, idiota retos o no!" Aramis proclaimed.

"What does that mean?" Christina asked.

"It means, 'Hello Christina! You are more radiant than any rainbow!" Aramis lied.

Helene merely walked past Christina without saying a word. Aramis soon followed.

Chef pokes Christina, who is still in her daze, and reminds her of the next boat.

"Alright! The next contestant is also a newcomer, he goes by the name of… Foster?"

A guy wearing a shirt with an "F" on it and the build of a linebacker walked off the boat.

Foster sighed as he got ready to explain. "No, that's not my birth name. And no, you will not learn it." He then walked away.

Christina looked insulted. "Well THAT was rude! Good thing our next contestant is coming…"

The boat pulled up to reveal a woman of considerable curve. Most of the guys jaws dropped at the sight of her, except Aramis who just raised his eyebrow, as if he was pondering something.

Then she tripped and fell on her face.

"Ouch!" Christina said. "That's going to leave a mark!"

"I hope not!" The person said whilst getting up.

Christina introduced her. "Everyone, this is Morgan! The daughter of Tyler and Lindsay. As you can tell, she takes after her mother."

"I take after mommy? Yay! " Morgan squealed in joy.

**Confessional**

"Something isn't right about Morgan." Aramis said. "Her 'aura', if you will, reminds me of someone close to me…"

**End Confessional**

Morgan walked over to the other side of the dock while the guys were drooling over her.

The next boat arrived and out walked a tan, skinny man wearing glasses.

"Hey Ben! You're the son of Harold and Leshawna right?"

"Indeed." Ben said. "I'm also a techno-wizard and a beast on the dance floor!"

Right before he was about to give a demonstration, he was shooed away by Christina.

"Don't you dare! We all know your family's history with dancing!"

"Well fine if you don't want my awesome skills, I'll just stand over there." Ben proclaimed.

"Good, that's exactly where we want you!" Christina bellowed. "Next contestants, Sadie and Katie, daughters of Katie and Sadie respectively."

Two girls who looked like they couldn't stand the sight of each other walked on the dock.

"Hey Christina! Your hair looks so silky! Can I touch it?" Sadie asked.

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY HAIR!" Christina yelled.

"Jeez, I was just asking! You're almost worst then Katie! Almost." Sadie yelled back.

"Well at least I'm not a slut!" Katie yelled at Sadie.

"I know you are, but what am I!" The two were dragged away by Chef as they erupted into their argument.

"Well that was entertaining! I'm glad they're on the show!" Christina said. "The next contestant is… the newcomer that is the reason there are newcomers… Austin!"

A Hispanic guy of 6' walked off the boat, he wore a red jacket and a fedora.

"Hello Christina. How has your day been so far?" Austin asked politely.

"So boring! It's refreshing to have someone actually be polite!" Christina vented.

"Well I'll stand over there where everyone else is standing." Austin said.

**Confessional**

"You see the executives of the show wanted a good amount of players, and since either a couple of the original campers had no kids, or some campers got together, they were in need of people. So I sent in a letter saying that they should just have a raffle. Because I'm the one that came up with the idea, I automatically got a spot!" Austin explained. "I'm so siked to be on Total Drama!"

**End Confessional **

Another boat docked and tan_ish_ kid with blue hair came walking off.

"Everyone, this is Rick, the son of Sierra and Cody! Say hi Rick."

"Yo, what's up? Does anyone here like anime?" Rick asked.

There was an awkward silence as two people discretely nodded.

"What's anime?" McKenzie asked.

"Nevermind.." Rick sulked and walked to everyone else.

"Well now we know that Rick's a nerd." Christina said. "Looks like the next contestant is a newcomer, Megan I believe?"

A short girl with blond hair came walking off the boat. You could tell she was Irish the moment you looked at her.

"Nice weather we're having." She said in an English accent. "Reminds me of back home. Though in England, it's much damper."

"… We thought you were American, not English." Chef said.

"Oh I am American laddie." Megan said in an Irish accent. "I just like messing with people!"

"That's so cool! Can you teach me how to speak Irish?" Linda asked.

"You know it's still English right? But, ok." Megan said as she walked over.

"I think she'll be a fan favorite." Christina said to Chef. "But enough about her, here's the next contestant!"

A 'chubby' kid with orange hair, wearing black sunglasses and, well, all black came lumbering off the boat.

"Hey Oswald! You don't seem much like Owen or Izzy…" Christina said.

"Call me Ozzy. And why would I be like that oaf or that nut?" Ozzy asked.

"Well that's rude. Wait, wasn't 'Ozzy' the fan name for the Owen-Izzy couple?" Christina asked.

"NO! It's Ozzy as in 'Ozzy Osborne'!" Ozzy then proceeded to storm off to the others.

Next came Brittany, the daughter of Trent and Courtney (Go figure).

"Oh god, please tell me you're not like your mother!" Christina begged.

"People tell me I'm more like daddy when calm, and mommy when angry." Brittany answered.

"Word of advice to everyone!" Christian shouted to the group. "Do not make Brittany angry! You will live to regret it!"

After Brittany ,came Daniel, the son of Justin.

All that happened was a majority of the campers drooling over him. Once they recovered, Christina announced that the next camper was a newcomer, Troy.

Troy was a guy with a face that looked like it was constantly blushing. He had a buzz cut and wore a Phillies t-shirt.

"Why i-"

"Is my face red? I don't know. I'm just going to go stand with everyone else." Troy cut her off.

"Well ok then." Christina said. A boat came into the distance soon. "And lastly, and maybe least, Mike, the son of Noah!"

Mike walked off the boat while reading a book. He looked a lot like his father and was just as sarcastic.

"Great look you have there Ms. Host." Mike said sarcastically.

"Why thank you Mike! You know it is a… That was sarcasm wasn't it?"Christina asked.

''Nooo! What would make you think that?" Mike replied.

"Get in line with everyone else!" Christina replied. "Ok! We've got all the campers here, so meet me at the camp fire in 5 minutes!"

**5 MINUTES LATER AT THE CAMPFIRE**

"All right, here's how it works. You all will be split into two teams and the last person standing wins $500,000! You stay safe by winning challenges. You get eliminated by losing a challenge and then not receiving a marshmallow at the campfire ceremony." Christina explained.

"We know how it works." Jake said. "Our parents DID use to be a part of this show."

"Well ok then Mr. Smartypants! We'll move right to the team picking!" Christina yelled.

"Team 1 will be the 'Clever Foxes'! Team 2 will be the 'Raging Moose'!" Christina said.

She then announced who would be on the teams. "The Clever Foxes will consist of Aramis, Ben, Rick, McKenzie, Ozzy, Morgan, Jake, Austin, Foster and Megan. The Raging Moose will consist of Trent, Brittany, Sadie, Katie, Mike, Daniel, Linda, Helene, Justin, and Troy."

After the two groups got in their places, Chef announced something else. "In 10 minutes you will have your first challenge! I suggest you bring your swim gear." He then laughed evilly.

**Confessional**

"It's the first day! The first challenge couldn't possibly be that hard!" Rick proclaimed.

**End Confessional**

"Good idea Chef, considering the first challenge will be a season one tribute!" Christina said. She then looked at the camera. "And you can catch it all here on Total… Drama… GENERATION TWO!"

So here it is! The first chapter of TDG2. I've been contemplating doing this for a while, but never got around to doing it until now. I can also proudly say that this is my largest single chapter out of any of my stories (my old account included)! Anyway, tell me what you think about the first chapter, who you want to win, etc. in the review section. So until the next chapter, Ciao!


	2. 20 Years Later pt 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama Series**

**TOTAL DRAMA GENERATION 2**

**Episode 2**

**20 Years Later PT. 2**

* * *

><p>"Last time, on Total Drama Generation 2, twenty campers signed up (i.e. forced) to spend 8 weeks at the set of their parents old stomping ground! Now as they face their first challenge, friendships will be forged, enemies will be made! Find out what happens on Total… Drama… GENERATION 2!"<p>

**Confessional**

"It's the first day! The first challenge couldn't possibly be that hard!" Rick proclaimed.

**End Confessional**

The scene changes to all the contestants standing on top of the infamous cliff in their swimwear. Everyone was glaring at Rick.

"Why is everyone so mad at me?" Rick asked.

"You said the forbidden words." Answered Justin.

"Yeah man! Never, EVER, ask "How hard could it possibly be!" Jake added.

"How was I supposed to know that?" Rick said.

"Didn't you watch any of the old episodes?" McKenzie asked.

"Nah. I was always too busy watching Naruto to pay attention to some old game show!" Rick told everyone.

"Okay! Enough with the chit-chat!" Christina yelled. "Does anybody know where we are?" She asked.

"We're on the Total Drama Cliff. And to be honest, I'm afraid to know why." Mike said.

"Good, you already guessed the first challenge! You see, the first challenge will be a season one tribute treat!"

Most of the contestants caught on to what the challenge was and groaned.

Katie, not getting it asked, "So what's the challenge?"

"I was hoping you would ask!" Christina said. "Your first challenge will be to jump off this cliff into a tiny safe area at the bottom! Each contestant who jumps into the safe area gets a point. The team with the most points at the end of round gets an advantage in the next part of the challenge!" Christina explained.

"Why would there need to be a safe area?" Megan asked.

"Good question! You see, this water is infested with a man-eating fish! Anyone want to guess what?"

"Sharks?" Trent guessed.

"Wrong! In order to NOT completely rip off the first challenge, instead of sharks, you will be jumping into piranha infested waters!" Christina said with glee.

**Confessional**

"… Really Christina?" Ben asked.

**End Confessional**

"The first team up will be the Raging Moose! Who wants to go first?" Christina asked.

"I will." Linda said. "Before I took up cooking, I used to swim all the time at my public pool!"

Linda walked to the edge of the cliff, looked down, and promptly fainted. Luck was on her side though, because she landed in the safe zone, and the water woke her up.

"Wha- Huh? Did I make it?" Linda asked. She then got on the boat going to shore.

"Well this seems easy enough" Said Daniel. "_Buuut_… who wants to go next?"

"Not me! I'm terrified of heights!" Katie yelled.

"Well if you're staying up here, I'll jump!" Sadie proclaimed loudly.

Sadie jumped off the cliff, got into a cannonball position, and landed near the edge of the safety zone. She floated up and spit some water out of her mouth.

"Come on in! The water's fine!" She then got on the boat.

"So who's next?" Christina asked.

No one raised their hands.

Troy took a step forward though.

"Sigh, I guess if no one else will, I'll do it." Troy said.

He glanced towards the edge and gulped.

"Should be as easy as the Phillies winning a World Series…" He said weakly.

Austin laughed in the backround.

And Troy jumped. "May the force be with me!" He yelled as he fell.

Troy landed in the middle of the safety zone. He sighed in relief and swam towards the boat.

One by one, the Raging Moose fell off the cliff, until only Katie, Brittany, and Justin were left.

"So, ladies first?" Justin asked.

"Umm, no." Brittany responded. "How about this? If you jump, I'll jump. Deal?"

"Deal." Justin said. He was smirking… until he tripped on his foot and fell off the cliff. He landed face first into the non-safe water and started swimming for his life.

"Crap crap crap crap!" He was yelling, as he was being chased by piranhas.

"And no point for the Moose!" Christina yelled.

**Confessional**

Justin was covered in many teeth marks. "Sigh. So much for that challenge…"

**End Confessional**

"So Brittany, gonna keep your word?" Christina asked.

"Of course I will!" Brittany said. She closed her eyes and walked off the cliff.

_Splash!_

Brittany opened her eyes and saw that she landed into the safe zone.

"Yes!" She yelled in triumph.

"So are you going to jump?" asked Christina.

"Hell no! I'll die if I jump!" Sadie yelled.

Christina smirked. "Well, if you won't jump, have this complimentary moose hat! That you now have to wear for the rest of the day!" Christina handed Sadie a moose hat.

Christina turned to Chef and asked, "So, what's the score?"

"Raging Moose: 8. The Clever Foxes have yet to go."

Christina nodded and turned towards the Clever Foxes. "Well you heard the man! Start jumping! You need 9 people to jump to win!"

Aramis walked forward and said, "I'll jump first." He ran towards the edge and did a perfect dive into the safety zone.

Christina, Chef, and an intern held up signs that all said "10".

**Confessional**

Aramis was looking smug. "Mama always said that those diving lessons would pay off."

**End Confessional**

The Clever Foxes were inspired by Aramis. Morgan decided she would be the next one to dive.

"Soo, how do I jump?" She started pulling her leg up. "Do I just lift my leg, and-" Morgan lost her balance and fell into the safety zone, though she didn't come back up.

"I'll save her!" McKenzie yelled. She jumped into the safety zone and rescued Morgan from the bottom of the lake.

Once they were on the boat, Morgan said, "Thanks Maddie! I could've had my make-up be washed off! Let's be friends!"

"Umm, Ok?" McKenzie said. Morgan hugged McKenzie and ran off to shore.

An _awww_ sound could be heard coming from Rick.

"What?" He asked.

**Confessional**

Rick was holding up an iPod and smirking "Portable audience app! Gotta love it!" Rick said.

**End Confessional**

At this point, everyone was confident enough to jump without any issues. Unfortunately, Ben and Megan missed the safety zone. The only person left on the cliff was Ozzy.

"C'mon Ozzy!" Austin yelled up.

"You can do it!" said Foster.

"If you jump we tie!" Yelled Jake.

"… No." Said Ozzy.

The Clever Foxes were outraged.

"WHAT?" Foster yelled.

"Why not?" Aramis yelled up to Ozzy.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Ozzy explained calmly.

"Well, if you're not going to jump, you get to wear this nifty fox hat!" Said Christina as she plopped it on his head.

She then looked at the scores. "It looks like the Raging Moose win round uno! Their prize is those helpful wheelbarrows sitting on the beach!"

At first, the Raging Moose cheered, but then confusion set in.

"What do we need the wheelbarrows for?" Asked Trent.

"I'm glad you asked! The second part of the challenge will be… to build a new Camp Wawanka sign!" Christina said with gusto.

There was a collective groan from both teams.

"Oh stop complaining! Anyways, the old sign is REALLY worn down, so we need a new one. The wheelbarrows will be used to haul your supplies around, Moose. As for you Foxes, have fun carrying them on your own! The winner will be the most creative sign, which makes sense. Have fun!"

-TDG2-

The Raging Moose were having a fairly easy time loading the various supplies. The Clever Foxes, on the other hand were having a more difficult time.

"What do you mean you can't risk your 'mad skills'?" Megan yelled in frustration.

"Carrying heavy stuff could put my back out, thus disrupting my awesome dancing." Ben explained.

**Confessional**

"If we lose, I'm debating who to vote off. Ozzy or Ben?" Foster said.

**End Confessional**

Foster walked over with a scowl on his face and picked up Ben's load for him.

"We can't risk arguing while we're losing." Foster lectured as he walked away.

-TDG2—

The Raging Moose were already at the building site busy at work. They were currently constructing the base of the sign and were singing a little song. They were obviously getting along.

Until Katie started singing too. "_BeCauSe we're THe best, arOUnD! No OnE'S ever gOINg TO bring uS doWN!_"

It apparently suddenly became winter, as birds we're flying towards the south.

"Umm, Katie, for the good of the team, would you stop singing?" Daniel asked.

Katie sighed dreamily. "Anything for you, Daniel."

Then the Raging Moose got back to work.

-TDG2—

"Why can't we all just get along?" McKenzie cried out.

Ben and Rick were currently arguing about something, and they were taking it extremely seriously.

"Aye co rumba! We'll never win at this rate!" Aramis exclaimed.

"Tell me about it…" Austin muttered. He then realized something. "Wait a minute… Ben! Rick! Stop arguing! I have an idea!" He motioned everyone to get in a huddle.

**1 HOUR LATER**

Against all odds, both teams finished their signs and they were currently covered by tarps.

"So, you both finished your signs! Good, because the team who didn't would automatically lose!" Christina smiled. "So Chef and I will now judge your signs! The team who has the best sign wins! First up, Foxes, show us what you got!"

The Foxes got into position and pulled the tarp of the sign.

"Nice!" Christina exclaimed.

The Clever Foxes sign was a bright neon sign that read "Camp Wawanaka, 'Come on in, we got Jackets!'"

"I like the nod to old fashion sarcasm. It brings back good memories!" Chef said.

"What he said! Moose, it will be tough to beat that out of the gate. What do you got?" Christina asked.

Helene rolled her eyes and said, "_Please,_ we have something much better than that!" She grabbed the tarp and pulled. "Behold!"

The Clever Foxes started laughing. The Raging Moose were shocked. And Christina and Chef were confused.

"So, what's it supposed to be again?" Christina asked.

The sign was wrecked. It looked faded, and had graffiti all over it, saying 'Christina Sucks!' and 'Made by Katie.' There were random pieces of wood sticking out everywhere and nail falling to the ground. In a couple of minutes, the sign collapsed.

"What happened?" Brittany yelled. "This is obviously sabotage! But that would be cheating! Christina, if you don't handle this, I will sue you!" She was fuming.

"Good luck with that. And, fyi, yelling at the hostess probably isn't the smartest idea." Christina said. Chef nodded in agreement.

"Besides, I think we all know who the winners are here! Clever Foxes, as your reward, you get immunity, and a beach party!" Christina announced. The Clever Foxes all cheered. "Raging Moose, as for you, I'll be seeing your sorry behinds at elimination!"

-TDG2—

The Raging Moose were sitting around a campfire, while Christina was standing with a plate of smores.

"Raging Moose, what happened? You won the first part of the challenge and you seemed to be getting along?" Christina asked.

"The Foxes sabotaged our sign!" Brittany yelled.

"Do you have any proof of this?" Christina replied.

"well, no, but-"

"Then don't go off making accusations! Anyway, time to start the dramatic campfire ceremony! When you hear your name called, walk up and grab a smore. The person who doesn't get one is eliminated!" Christina took a list out of her pocket and started reading it.

"Helene…" Helene walked up and got her smore. "Daniel… Troy… Sadie… Justin… Mike… Sadie… Trent… and Linda." After they all walked up to get the smores, only Katie and Brittany left.

"Let's go over the reasons why both of you are here." Christina said. "Katie, you refused to jump off the cliff and potentially ruined your team's sign." She then looked at Brittany. "Brittany! _You _went all psychopathic once you got a sliver of bad news."

Christina grabbed the last smore. "And the last smore goes… to… Brittany."

Brittany cheered while Katie looked at her feet. "Well, Katie, looks like you will be the first contestant to walk the dock of shame!" Katie started walking towards the Boat of Losers.

**Confessional**

"Well, I was told this would be my last confessional, so… Who would I like to win?" Katie looked thoughtful. "Daniel. I want Daniel to win. And if he doesn't, anyone but Sadie!" Katie was about to leave until she remembered something. "Oh, also, if I ever learn who framed me, I will ruin your life!"

**End Confessional**

Katie looked back before she boarded, and shouted, "Bye everybody!"

-TDG2—

The Clever Foxes were celebrating their victory near the lake, when they noticed the Moose walking towards their cabin.

Ben, being Ben, yelled, "Enjoy your sleep Moose! You'll need it!"

"Don't be rude Ben." Austin said while he was eating a burger.

Brittany turned towards the cameraman, and told him to come closer. "I thought it would be fitting if I were to end this episode. Those Foxes better watch out! Or they will face the full wrath of Hurricane Brittany!" She proceeded to walk off.

-TDG2—

"Well there you have it!" Christina said from the dock of shame. "Our first contestant got voted off, and it seems I have to avoid a potential lawsuit already! What will be the next challenge our contestants have to face though? Find out next time on, Total… Drama… GENERATION 2!"

-TDG2—

Meanwhile in the woods, Ozzy had wandered off from the party. He sat down and closed his eyes when there is a rustle in the bushes. "Who's there?" He asked.

A woman walked out of the bushes, her figure covered in shadows. "It's me."

"You?" Ozzy said. "You're-"

"Quiet you fool! People might be listening in!" The person glanced around and then turned back to Ozzy. "Look, I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening." Ozzy said.

"An alliance. If we form an alliance, I can guarantee us a spot in the final two." The person said.

"I'm not sure. Alliances never worked in past seasons." Ozzy replied.

"Look at it this way. Even if we don't make it in this season, I'm sure there will be other seasons."

Ozzy thought it over. "Well then miss, you got yourself a deal."

"Good. From now on we will call ourselves, Team Deceptive…"

* * *

><p>Done chapter two! Yay! Anyway, sorry for the delay guys. I just started school again, and that has left me little time to write. Also, I'm basing my writing style off of Dark Amphitheater's Total Pokemon series. I recommend it to any Total Drama or Pokemon fan. Anyway guys, remember to…<p>

Katie: "Review, favorite, and add an alert!"

Also guys, I'm in need of a Beta Reader. Ciao!


End file.
